


First Steps

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Morgan, Child Owain, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I just wanted to have a cute family fic, child lucina, i dont know how else to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Morgan surprises Robin and the rest of the family as they spend an afternoon in the royal garden.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers we die like men.

It was a sunny day as Robin sat in the grass in the royal gardens. Her young son, Morgan, not quite a year old yet, sat safely in her lap as he quietly took a little afternoon nap. She smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun’s rays, as her daughter, Lucina, continued to run through the garden, her younger cousin Owain close behind. They were both holding sticks, attacking the tree trunks and chasing one another.

“Don’t hit each other with those!” Lissa shouted from next to Robin. They didn’t give a direct response, only pausing for a moment and looking towards their mothers before turning around and continuing their make-believe quest.

“Ugh,” she sighed, “Do you think they even listened to me, Robin?” She chuckled as she ran her fingers through Morgan’s blue locks.

“They both still have bruises from yesterday’s whacks,” she responded, “I’m sure those at least are helping them remember to keep them away from each other.” Lissa huffed but agreed with her.

After Robin pulled her hand away, Morgan began to slowly stir as he woke up from his nap. He blinked his eyes open and let out a big yawn before looking up at Robin with an almost exact copy of her brown eyes. It only made her smile grow wider.

“Hello, little one,” she gently greeted, “did you rest well?” He smiled back up at her and cooed. His attention was pulled away from his mother however when he heard a playful shriek from his older sister, laughing as she chased Owain passed them after another lap around the garden. He watched them closely as they continued to play, and then slowly began to crawl out of Robin’s lap. She shook her head as she pulled him back, making Morgan wine as he was prevented from crawling in the grass. When she let go of him, he again tried to escape, but once again, she grabed him and held him back.

“No, no,” she sighed as he began to wine louder, “Luci and Owain are playing right now… I don’t want you to get run over!”

“You wouldn’t think he was sound asleep a few minutes before,” Lissa laughed, “He sure is eager to get up and go!”

“Yeah,” Robin agreed as Morgan tried to climb over her arms, “He can’t help but want to play when he sees the others… they’ve just been playing so rough lately-“ She was interrupted when she heard a loud and pained yelp. She felt her heart skip a beat, and both her and Lissa quickly turned their heads towards the sound, causing them both to forget about the baby in Robin’s lap.

“Owain,” Lissa shouted as she began to stand up, “What did I say about those sticks?!” Robin was about to call for her daughter to come over so she could assess the injury, until she looked down and noticed that Morgan had finally managed to crawl out of her lap. She hesitated, trying to determine how to grab her son and take care of her daughter.

Her hand reached for the baby, but before she could get to him, Morgan managed to push himself up on his feet for the first time and began to toddle to his crying big sister. Lissa and Robin both froze, unable to stop watching as he tried to make his way to her.

Slowly, Robin felt her heart swell as she realized she just saw Morgan take his first little steps. The thought that she missed Lucina’s tried to crawl up, but she pushed it to the back of her mind; she wanted this to be a memory of nothing but joy and pride for her son.

When Lissa and Robin finally made it over to the children, Morgan was tugging on her dress with one hand and trying to reach for Lucina’s hurt arm.

“No, Morgan,” she cried, “Mommy, help he’s trying to hit me!” Robin sighed as she kneeled in front of her, making Morgan let go of her dress and turn towards her. Lucina still had tears running down her face, but she quieted down as Robin held her arm and gently kissed the hurt arm to help her feel better.

As she held her daughter’s arm and examined the new bruise that was starting to grow, loud boots running in the hallway near the garden entrance boomed right before they were silenced by the grass. She looked up to see Chrom bolting towards them, a worried look on his face.

“I heard a shout,” he panted when he reached them, “Is everyone ok?!”

“Unfortunately, we had another stick incident,” Robin informed him, “But I think we’re all better now, yes?” Lucina nodded as she rubbed her stray tears away.

After Lissa strongly urged him, Owain gave his cousin a few apologies for smacking her, Lucina quickly accepted them, and they were back to playing as if nothing had happened. Chrom sighed and shook his head, but smiled, despite the initial scare.

“Hey Chrom,” Robin called to him, “do you have a minute?” He looked at his wife as she continued to kneel in the grass as Morgan sat in front of her, looking up at him with his big eyes. He felt his heart melt a bit.

“Of course,” he answered. Robin smiled and asked him to kneel a few steps from them. He did so, still not sure what she had planned for him.

“Alright, Morgan,” she whispered to her son as she pointed to Chrom, “go to Daddy! Show him what you showed me and Aunt Lissa.” Morgan looked up at her before his eyes followed her finger and back at Chrom. Like before, he heaved himself up, and then toddled forward towards Chrom, letting out a delighted shriek at seeing his father.

Chrom and Robin shared a quick glance before he reached out for his son and smiled, encouraging him as he got closer and closer. The toddler finally made it into his arms and laughed as Chrom hugged him close, a bit overwhelmed at seeing Morgan walk for the first time.

He stood up while still holding Morgan in his arms, and Robin did the same before walking up to them and planting a quick kiss on both of their cheeks.

“They’re growing up too fast, Robin,” he mused. She hummed in agreement as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“But nothing could make me happier than seeing them grow up in this peaceful world,” she added. Chrom chuckled, and then planted his own kiss on the top of her head.

“I couldn’t agree more, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just... want more cute Chrobin fics with the kiddos... especially Morgan. I don't really see a lot of little Morgan fics??? Especially with Chrom.
> 
> I'm also trying to warm up a bit into writing again after... not writing for a long while hahaha. ANYWAY, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my little headcanon... idea... thing. LOL


End file.
